1000 Times
by alwaysbringback-up
Summary: What do you get the woman who has everything? Jane tries to come up with the perfect gift for Maura's birthday, and settles on...a playlist. Rizzles :) ONE SHOT (maybe more)
1. 1000 Times

Title: **1000 Times**

Category: TV Shows » Rizzoli & Isles  
Author: Alwaysbringback-up  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Humor/Romance

**Pairing:** Jane/Maura

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the R&I universe. All characters belong to Janet Tamaro. I promise that my writing is done purely for recreational purposes only. No ill harm is intended.

**-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I**

**A/N: ONE SHOT! (Will be a 2-shot if there's enough interest, but I just had to post this for the hell of it!)**

**-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I**

"Would you stop that!?" Jane hissed as Frost clicked his pen for the last time. She was starting to think she was going insane as she glowered at her computer monitor, and the same script she'd been staring at for the better part of a half an hour. "I'm trying to think over here!" Jane practically growled, shooting her usually agreeable partner a look as he clicked it one last time, so that he could actually write something in the DD5 report he was working on.

'Click' Jane yanked on her hair, and nearly screamed.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Jane shouted. Korsak was starting to think that Jane was going to spontaneously combust. Maura claimed it to be scientifically impossible, but if anyone could pull it off, it was Jane in that moment. She practically had smoke pouring out of her ears like some cartoon. Finally, with another growl, she picked up a pen from her desk and sent it hurtling toward her partner.

Korsak tried not to snicker as he watched the young African American male, rub the back of his head and heard him mutter, "Oww." He turned to Korsak, and said, "I'm starting to feel like I'm working in a hostile work environment."

Korsak looked over at Frost, finally deciding to intervene before someone got hurt. Using the soles of his shoes, he back-peddled from his desk, backing his office chair next to Jane's desk.

"What's got you so agitated, Janie?" he asked sympathetically.

"This," Jane hissed as she spun her monitor around so he could read what was on the screen.

And it took all of Korsak's inner strength not to burst out laughing like a despicable person would probably do.

"That's what you've been fuming about for the last half hour?" Korsak asked in disbelief.

"What?!" Jane asked, as if to say, "So?"

"It's just Maura's birthday," Korsak said softly. "It's not that big of a deal."

"Not that big of a deal? I've had this email for a week. Her birthday is tomorrow, and I have absolutely no idea what to get her," Jane said in explanation. "I mean…what do you get for the person who has everything?"

"A strap on!" she heard someone else holler from across the bullpen, followed by a childish snicker. Korsak and Frost just rolled their eyes. Jane would never admit this, but for all of a second, she weighted this suggestion seriously, arched her brow and then shook her head and sighed. "Real mature, guys," Jane reprimanded as she sent a glare in their direction. "Way to act like grown adults." Jane let out a groan and her head dropped into her hands.

"I'm just going to call and ask her what she wants," Jane said to Korsak and Frost, as she sat up, picked the phone from its cradle.

"She would have made a list if she wanted something specific," Frost pointed out, not so helpfully. "Besides, she said in the email, she wants to be surprised. It's not very surprising if she knows what she's getting."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious!" Jane rolled her eyes as she shot him a look.

"Okay," Frost muttered playfully, "Now I'm sure you don't like me."

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry," Jane groaned again. "It's just that her birthday present for me this year rocked. And I…I want to get her something wonderful too, you know?" Jane sighed wistfully, thinking of the smile she wanted to bring to Maura's face when the wavy haired, honey brunette opened her gift. "Something that's heartfelt, but not lame…something fun, but pragmatic." Jane set down the phone. "Ah, screw it," Jane sighed, "I'm just going to go down there myself and ask her. I'm due for a break."

"All right, partner," Frost replied. "Could you take this folder down to the forensic pathology lab, for me?" Jane nodded and took the folder.

"Thanks, and good luck," he called after her as she was on her way out the door. Jane held up a hand as if to say thanks, and kept walking.

**-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I**

The butterflies started as she waited for the elevator. She punched the button again and again, willing the mechanized metal pulley system to move faster.

She didn't expect anyone else to understand why finding Maura a birthday present was so difficult. But if they had understand her feelings for the sophisticated, brilliant, yet quirky Medical Examiner, they would have understood her desire for perfection.

The truth was, Maura deserved nothing less than perfection. It's why Jane was taking this so seriously. She tried to think of all the things that Maura already had, and wished that her best friend were one of those people content with making a wish list, and not one of those people who quote, likes surprises, unquote.

Jane raked in a sharp intake of oxygen as he stepped off of the elevator and into the basement. The air was frigid and biting. It had a crispness to it that assaulted the airway passages of Jane's nose and mouth with a sharp sting. Compared to upstairs where the heat was sweltering, the air in the basement felt that much colder. Jane exhaled slowly, it burned unpleasantly when she inhaled, but she ignored it. The grip on the folder in her hand tightened as she walked briskly towards her goal.

She proceeded down the hall and knocked on the appropriate reinforced glass door, which was comprised of a single flawless plane of glass. A soft, mumbled, "Come in!" had Jane pushing open the door and stepping inside.

"Is it safe for me to come in?" Jane asked as she hovered in the doorway, torn between entering and turning back.

"If you don't mind dead bodies, than sure," Maura replied in a loud voice. "Oh, hello, Jane," Maura greeted with a chipper bravado, "I didn't realize it was you!"

Jane swallowed thickly, bringing her hand up to shield her nose in order to lessen the assault of the smell. Her eyes darted to the body that was lying open on the metal table in the center of the room, and then to the liver that was currently cradled in the forensic pathologist's gloved hands. She relaxed with a deep breath through her mouth, and dropped her hand. Maura gently set the liver down in the scale. Jane's stomach lurched for a moment before she got a hand on it.

"The liver weighs 1.5kg," Maura noted aloud. Jane stepped forwards, trying not to make a sound. She could only assume that Maura was recording the autopsy, as she always did. After some patience, Jane was rewarded and Maura looked towards the door, with a smile. Jane watched as the experienced M.E. pulled off her gloves and chucked them into a nearby biohazard trash bin before ultimately pausing the voice recorder that had been stowed in her lab coat pocket. After that, she pulled away the surgical mask from her face and let out a sigh.

"What do you need, Jane?" Maura couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face, as she ushered Jane out the door and into her office, where she could still observe the body.

"I'm terribly sorry for interrupting," Jane apologized.

"It's okay, Jane," Maura said understandingly, "What do you need?"

"Okay," Jane chuckled, "Now I feel awful, because it's not really important. Certainly, not worthy of interrupting one of your autopsies."

"The only thing worse than interrupting one of my autopsies would be to detain me and keep me from completing one of my autopsies, " Maura pointed out expertly.

"Point taken," Jane swallowed. "Okay, first of all, Frost wanted me to give this to you." Jane handed Maura the manila folder, "Second of all, what do you want for your birthday?" Maura's nose wrinkled, and Jane's heart lurched in her chest. God, the wavy haired light brunette was adorable when she did that.

"Please tell me that you didn't interrupt my autopsy just to ask me that," Maura challenged, and Jane flushed a deep shade of red. Maura suddenly felt guilty for making Jane feel so embarrassed. Jane couldn't bring herself to meet Jane's eyes until Maura reached out and brushed her hand soothingly against Jane's forearm.

"Jane," Maura sighed, "I guarantee that I'll love anything you get me." Jane groaned as she met Maura's twinkling hazel eyes.

"That's a cop out, and you know it," Jane chuckled. "Why can't you just make a list like a normal person?" Maura's facial muscles twitched in hurt. Jane kicked herself as she remembered how sensitive Maura was when it came to her own normalcy.

"Easy, Maur," Jane said as she mirrored Maura's earlier gesture. "I didn't mean anything by it. I'm just frustrated, because I have no idea what to get you, and you're not helping."

"Sorry, Jane," Maura apologized. "Look," she sighed, "How about you and I just get together when I get back from my medical conference, and we'll have dinner. That's all I want."

"Medical conference?" Jane looked crestfallen. "You _cannot_ spend your birthday at a medical conference."

"I leave tonight," Maura said simply. "Did you honestly not get my email?"

"No, Maur," Jane groaned. "This is great…just great…"

"I thought that you would understand," Maura said softly. "You know I've never been one for celebrating birthdays, and I really don't see any point in starting now. It's a day just like any other day, Jane."

"But, Maur," Jane groaned, and then saw the look on Maura's face. "Fine. You win. But I'm taking you out for birthday dinner when you get back, and I'm paying."

"It's a date," Maura replied without thinking. Jane's heart skipped a beat in her chest.

'Don't pass out. Don't pass out. Don't…'

"Jane?" Maura was looking at her with worry. "Are you all right?"

"Y-Yeah," Jane replied. 'Way to play it cool.' "I'll let you get back to your autopsy now."

"Thank you, Jane," Maura replied.

**-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I**

Jane was waiting for the elevator to arrive when suddenly an idea struck her. It was a mad, bloody crazy one, but an idea nonetheless.

While holding her breath, and playing the mission impossible theme music in her head along the way, she snuck into Maura's (how many times had she told the M.E. to lock it?) office. With trembling hands, and with great care, she opened the doors of Maura's desk, looking for the blonde's I-pod. With a victorious, but silent, "Aha!" she put the I-pod into her back pocket and crept back to the elevator. She rode the elevator back up to her floor, and was out of the box, the second the doors parted enough for her shoulders to pass.

On the way back to her desk, she dodged others, weaving in and around people moving too slow for her liking. She received several glares on the way, but couldn't have possibly care less.

Frost and Korsak looked up as she plopped back into her chair and pulled Maura's I-pod out of her pocket. Making all sorts of racket, she wrenched open the doors of her own desk, looking for her USB cable.

She had just started to call out, "Has anyone seen my…?" When Frost walked over and deposited his own USB cable onto her desk.

"Do I even want to know what you're up to?"

"No," Jane said tersely as she quickly plugged in Maura's I-pod, and opened the music application on her computer. With nimble fingers, she quickly scrolled through all of her songs, and with a click of her mouse picked out a select few. She had to ask herself, what she most wanted to say to the perfect M.E. and settled on two songs. The first was 1000 times, and the second All of Me. The fifteen or so other songs that followed weren't nearly as important as those two that immediately came to mind. But the common denominator was the underlying theme in all the songs that she chose. She wanted Maura to know that she was loved.

'What should I call it?' Jane wondered aloud. 'Damnit, Rizzoli! How hard can it be to pick out the name for a playlist?' Finally, she just named it, 'Jane,' and ejected the playlist. She looked down at her watch, realizing that time was fast running out.

"Should I tell Cavanaugh that you actually accomplished something today?" Frost teased, earning a look from Jane that spoke of an intent to murder.

"Kidding. I'm kidding," Frost laughed nervously. Then he turned to Korsak. "You won't let her kill me, right?"

"She's not going to kill you, partner," Korsak said finally. "She just needs to get laid." Jane vaguely heard an, "I'll say," as she jumped up and rushed back towards the elevator with Maura's I-pod in hand.

She jabbed the button for the elevator and noted the number of floors between her and the box.

"Ah, screw it!" Jane hissed as she rushed for the stairs. She couldn't risk Maura finding out what she was up to. After all, Maura wanted to be surprised.

By the time the door to the stairway shut behind her, Jane was already a half of a flight down the stairs. When she reached Maura's office, the beautiful hazel-eyed women was rifling through her desk looking bewildered.

'Fuck,' Jane cursed inwardly as she realized that Maura was more than likely looking for the item in Jane's back pocket. 'Just play it cool, Rizzoli,' Jane reminded herself, 'Play it cool.'

"Hey, Maur," Jane greeted, as she tried desperately not to look at Maura's shapely backside. God, was there anything about the woman that Jane didn't love? "What's up?"

"Oh," Maura straightened up, "I've got to leave for the airport, and I can't find my Ipod."

"Oh," Jane replied, feeling like a kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar. "Well, let me help. I'm sure you've got lots to do."

"I do," Maura confirmed. "I've got to talk to Susie, and get this paperwork to Cavanaugh."

"I'll find it for you," Jane offered. "I'm good at finding things." Maura couldn't help but look anything but skeptical. Since when had Jane been organized enough to find anything? Maura almost shuddered at the memory of the mess in Jane's apartment and Jane's desk. But what the blonde didn't realize was that there was method to the chaos. Jane had a system.

"All right," Maura smiled graciously. "I'll be right back." Jane watched the blonde leave, and pretended to be looking when the blonde walked back in.

"Found it!" Jane hollered as she held it out to her. "Told you I'd find it." Maura paused, placing hands on her hips.

"Where was it?" Maura asked as she walked over and took it from Jane.

"Your desk," Jane said honestly. She left out the part where she told Maura when she'd pulled it out of the M.E.'s desk. "Look, Maur," Jane said, "I've got to get back to work. But you have a safe trip, all right?"

"Of course I will, Jane," Maura replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Call me when you get there?" Jane asked.

"It'll be late," Maura responded. "The flight to San Francisco is six hours five minutes."

"That's okay," Jane smiled.

"Then I promise I'll call," Maura replied.

"Okay. Take care, Maur," Jane murmured as she pulled the blonde into an unsuspecting hug. "I'll talk to you soon." With a pang of longing, she breathed in Maura's perfume. She forced herself to pull away before things got awkward.

And then she left. She could feel Maura's eyes on her as she retreated down the hall.

**-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I**

"We are now at our cruising altitude of 37,000 feet," the captain's voice cut into Maura's thoughts, "It is now safe to turn on your electronic devices." Maura sighed as she pulled her IPod from her carry on, and switched it on. She unwrapped her headphones and tentatively put her ear-buds in her ears. Then she set about trying to find something to listen to. She was scrolling through her playlists when something caught her eye.

It was simply entitled, 'Jane.'

Wait? What? She'd never made a playlist for Jane.

Curiosity simply got the best of her and she opened the playlist. It was a short playlist, only 17 items long. Surely, it couldn't hurt to check out the songs. Then she hit play, and the words assaulted her senses.

_Back of the room  
Looking at you  
Counting the steps  
Between us_

_A hundred and five_  
_Little blades in a line_  
_From your skin to mine_  
_And I feel it_

And Maura's heart stopped.

_Eyes on the ground  
But I can't look up now  
Don't wanna give it away  
My secret_

In another life,  
My teeth and tongue  
Would speak aloud what until now  
I've only sung

No. It can't be. Those words.

_Cause I would die to make you mine  
Bleed me dry each and every time  
I don't mind, no I don't mind it  
I would come back 1000 times_

_You can make me wait forever_  
_Push me away and tell me never_  
_I don't mind, no I don't mind it_  
_I would come back 1000 times_

Is this what I think it is? Maura tapped the screen to pull up the lyrics, and started reading.

It read.

_**M,**_

_**If I could give you a song, I would give you this one. Happy Birthday!**_

_**- J**_

The words were beautiful, heartbreaking.

_Kiss me goodnight  
Like a good friend might  
I'll do the same  
But won't mean it_

_Cause love is a cage_  
_These words on a page_  
_Carry the pain_  
_They don't free it_

The words made her hurt..._physically_ hurt.

_In another life_  
_I wouldn't need to_  
_Console myself_  
_As I resign to release you_

Oh. My. God.

Jane loves me. Jane _loves_ me.

Maura vainly tried not to start hyperventilating, and failed miserably.

"Miss?" the person next to her spoke loud enough to be heard over the music. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes," Maura's voice hitched, and so she had to try again. "I…I'm fine. Thank you." They nodded and went back to doing something on their tablet computer.

With deft fingers Maura closed out of her music application and switched over to her pictures. Each smiling picture of Jane tugged at her in ways much deeper than she'd ever realized. Maybe...just maybe, she loved Jane too.

She suddenly missed Jane. So much.

Maura forced herself to look out the window as tears built in her eyes. For a long time, she stared at the white fluffy clouds, reflecting on how each droplet of water contained in them refracted the sunlight. Music continued to waft into her ears.

_Cause I would die to make you mine_  
_Bleed me dry each and every time_  
_I don't mind, no I don't mind it_  
_I would come back 1000 times_

_You can make me wait forever_  
_Push me away and tell me never_  
_I don't mind, no I don't mind it_  
_I would come back 1000 times_

_Again again_  
_I let it go, let it go_  
_Cover my mouth_  
_Don't let a single word slip out_

_Wouldn't wanna tell you, no_  
_Tell you, no_  
_Nothing could be worse_  
_Than the risk of_  
_Losing what I don't have now_

_And we could buy the minute, though_  
_Is it so bad if I wanna cry out_

_That I would die to make you mine_  
_Bleed me dry almost every time_  
_But I don't mind, no I don't mind it_  
_I would come back 1000 times_

_Make me wait forever_  
_Push me away and tell me never_  
_I don't mind, no I don't mind it_  
_I would come back 1000 times_  
_I would come back 1000 times _  
_I would come back 1000 times_

**-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I**

Back in boston, Jane was having serious doubts. It was a cool evening, and the air bit at Jane's skin, as she walked in short sleeves. The wind caused shivers to overtake her body. She walked until she was tired and then and only then, slipped into a nice looking bar. She didn't want to go to any of her usual haunts tonight, afraid that she would run into Korsak or someone else from the squad. She sidled up to the bar, dropping down onto a stool that had a nice woven cushion, but Jane clearly didn't care about appearance. All she cared about was the booze.

"What can I get you?" a deep voice had her pulling out of her rather hostile feeling of self-loathing.

"Scotch," Jane muttered, hardly looking up. She watched the man pour the liquid into a short shot glass. He looked torn for a minute, seemingly picking up on her despair. Finally, Jane solved the problem for him. "Just leave the bottle," she requested with a look into his sympathetic eyes. He nodded, setting the bottle down in front of her before he finally walked to the other end of the bar to serve another customer. Jane just stared into the liquid, swirling it around her glass. The deep amber liquid reminded Jane of Maura's eyes. Every so often, she would take a ginger sip of the liquid. It burned pleasantly as it went down. With every sip she took, she became a little more detached from the world around her. Her eyes kept flicking over towards the door, wishing that someone would come take her away. But Maura was hundreds, perhaps even a thousand miles away now. She could only hope that Maura would come back, and that she wouldn't lose her best friend because of her stupidity.

Jane's phone buzzed again, and she groaned as she reluctantly reached into her pocket. Her fingers fumbled around for her phone, only finding it seconds before it stopped ringing. She let out a sigh as her fingers caught her mother's name on the display. Seconds later it buzzed again, trying to tell her that she had a new voicemail. Jane dropped it onto the bar in front of her with a small clatter. She didn't know why, but she foolishly thought that Maura would have called or texted by now. But she'd received nothing.

'Stupid. That was such a stupid thing to do,' Jane told herself over and over. 'You're such an idiot. Way to ruin the most important thing in your life!'

Jane downed a handful of drinks before the bartender ultimately cut her off with an apology. She nodded, left enough to cover her tab, and went outside. It was dark out. Jane thought briefly about calling a cab, and then decided against it, when she realized how little cash that she had left on her. With an exhausted sigh, Jane started walking in the direction of her apartment, deciding the cold would help sober her up as she walked. She jumped slightly as her phone rang again. Jane let out a growl and pulled it out. It was her mother. Again. Jane's thumb hovered over the green button, but then Jane squeezed her eyes shut, took a deep breath, and quickly hit the button to decline it. Her mother would know that something was wrong. Jane turned off the ringer on her phone and slipped it into her pocket.

Jane was actually pretty relieved to be severed from the outside world. She wasn't ready to talk about it. She wasn't ready to talk about her feelings with anyone. She just wanted to be alone, to walk the streets of a city that she'd fallen in love with so long ago. It had been her home for so long, and she took a degree of comfort from it. Jane didn't even flinch as a loud crack of thunder echoed through the air around her and the skies opened up. She looked up just as the water started to rain down upon her. Jane closed her eyes, focusing on the sensation as the cool water met warm skin and continued to trickle down. It was fitting, she thought. With a deep breath she continued walking, letting the rain pour down on her.

By the time she reached her apartment and opened the door, she was sopping wet. Anyone following in her wake would have found a trail of clothes leading from the front door to the shower.

As she dressed afterwards, Jane tried to keep her mind off of her best friend, and the reason that she hadn't called.

'She should have called,' Jane told herself. 'You ruined it. You ruined everything important to you in the matter of a few minutes. Stupid frakking impulses.'

When Jane finally crawled into bed and fell asleep, after taking Jo out for a potty break, she felt on the brink of despair. Yet, she was exhausted, and in little time, she fell into a deep sleep.

**-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I**

Jane grumbled as she awoke to a loud, incessant pounding on her door. Her eyes darted to the clock on her bedside table in search of the time. She had to blink several times before she was able to see it clearly. With another groan, she picked up one of the pillows from the head of her bed, rolled over, and covered her head with it as she sought to sink down into the mattress. It was 4:30 in the morning on her first day off in weeks. There was no way in hell she was getting up, not at this hour.

She was hoping that whoever was at the door would get the hint and go away. She had no such luck. The loud thuds, although the fabric of her pillow significantly drowned them out, were still loud enough to be heard. She finally pulled off the pillow and chucked it back to its place before throwing back the covers. As she sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and stood. On her way out of the bedroom she grabbed her service weapon from off the coffee table and padded for the door.

Once she reached the door, she pushed up on her toes to peak through the peephole in her door. Her throat became constricted as she saw Maura standing on the other side.

"What is Maura doing here?" Jane asked herself as her brow furrowed in confusion. Jane wondered what on earth was going on. She pulled out the door of the table next to the door, and set her service weapon in it before sliding the door shut.

With shaking hands, she slid back the chain and unfastened it, before unlocking the dead bolt. She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes for a long moment, hoping that she didn't screw things up somehow. Finally, when she was satisfied by her overall sense of calmness, she pulled the door open to face the music.

"Maur," Jane greeted, the low timbre of her voice smoother than usual. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey you," Maura's beaming smile had Jane nearly melting in a pool at the honey brunette's feat. Jane's breathing became labored as a very hungry, and predatory looking Maura Isles, encroached on her space quickly. Jane barely had time to react, but stepped backwards. Jane stumbled, watching as Maura kicked the door, shut behind her and grabbed a hold of Jane's shirt. Jane opened her mouth to say something, but never got the chance.

Maura I…" the next words were swallowed as Maura closed the distance between them, deciding that it was now or never. She needed to make Jane understand what was happening somehow.

Maura's hand reached out and fisted the fabric of Jane's t-shirt, pulling with all her might. Jane stepped forwards, head tilted down. It was alarming to see the softness in Maura's amber and green eyes as she peered into the depths of Jane's. Maura didn't back away, though their faces were only inches apart. Maura's mouth opened, her tongue darting out to moisten her lips, and Jane did the same. God, Jane's throat was painfully dry, like some teenager's, but her palms were slick with sweat. Maura really didn't waste any time. She was all about efficiency, and it left Jane more baffled than ever. Jane couldn't help it. Her eyes darted down to Maura's lips and back again, if Maura didn't step back, Jane wouldn't be able to stop herself, and she'd kiss the beautiful woman with symmetrical features. She couldn't help but wonder, if Maura tasted as good as she smelled.

Jane's stomach churned in anticipation, as the sounds of their breathing grew louder. Her body was torn between fight or flight mode. Maura must have sensed this because, her hands reached out to grasp either of Jane's hips, effectively stilling her and quieting her. Jane suddenly stopped breathing, not daring to take a single breath.

Maura's eyes closed, her body, could seemingly feel everything in that moment, including the wisps of warm breath ghosting along the top of her head. Feeling Jane so close to her caused her body to respond in ways she couldn't control. She could smell Jane, and the intoxicating smell left her feeling dizzy.

"Maur," Jane remarked breathlessly, "What's going on? Why are you..." She was silenced as Maura took Jane in a bruising kiss.

Jane tried to pull back, and so Maura pushed harder against her. Despite Jane's best efforts to fight it, a loud moan escaped her lips as Maura forced her tongue ever so gently into her mouth for a short moment before pulling back slightly for a breath. Maura moaned again as Jane bit down on her lower lip and tugged it with her teeth. At some point during the course of those few seconds, Jane stopped fighting, and became the aggressor. She pulled Maura closer, and her tongue reached out to duel with Maura's. Maura moaned, slipping her hands into Jane's unruly hair as she deepened the kiss. Jane's hands stayed where they were at her Maura's hips, holding her as she started to rock slowly back and forth on her heels. Jane opened her eyes, unprepared to find the most beautiful green orbs she'd ever seen. "Maura," she rasped.

"Don't fight it," Maura begged. "Please, Jane. Don't fight it. I want you." Maura panted her breathing already ragged. "I don't want to wonder what it will feel like anymore. I'm done wondering." Jane urgently kissed, Maura again.

"God, Jane," Maura gasped as her lungs and her body protested as the kiss broke. Her breaths became ragged.

Jane's left hand relaxed as the blonde with very skilled hands took her mind from her, and her hands dropped to her sides. The blonde's lips twitched in a smug grin as she knew exactly what she was doing to Jane's state of mind. Jane moaned into a second passionate kiss, during which Maura assertively pushed her tongue into Jane's mouth. She could scarcely choke out a single word. Her conscience protested, however, when the feeling of a hand sliding down over her abdomen reawakened her to the situation at hand.

"Maur?" Jane managed to choke out between moans, as Maura pulled back for a brief respite. After all, even she needed to breathe on occasion.

"What, Jane?" Maura husked into Jane's ear as she trailed soft, warm kisses along the detective's strong jaw, on the way to the hollow behind Jane's ear.

"Wha…What are you doing?" Jane managed to get out. Her hips bucked slightly forwards against a hand that slipped inside the fabric of her shorts. Jane moaned again as Maura pushed her against the nearby wall, holding her there with her body. "Shouldn't you be in San Francisco?"

"I came back early to open my birthday present," Maura replied simply before, eliciting yet another moan from Jane. Jane's mind was fast slipping from her. She knew that she had to do something before she couldn't think any more. Jane's hand grasped Maura's wrist, stilling her movements.

"Is this seriously happening, right now?" Jane whispered sadly. "No. I must be dreaming. This is…"

"Happening. It's actually happening, Jane," Maura said softly, her eyes twinkling. "I listened to your playlist, and I thought that it was perfect. In fact, I couldn't have asked for anything better."

"Are you serious?" Jane couldn't help but ask. "You didn't think it was lame? Like one of those weird mixed tapes you got when you were a kid?"

"I never got a mix-tape, Jane," Maura replied honestly.

"Oh," Jane couldn't stop the smile. "I forgot that you missed out on a lot, as a kid." Then. "I'm glad I could be the first one to give you a mix-tape."

"Kiss me, Jane." Maura said finally, with a finger to Jane's lips effectively silencing Jane.

"You mean you aren't freaked out?" Jane asked. Maura took Jane in an aggressive kiss.

Maura kissed Jane again with a fervent passion, trying to put everything that she felt for Jane into a single kiss. She slipped her hands under Jane's shirt, and ran her hands over the plane of Jane's abdomen, lifting the fabric along the way. She was trying to coax Jane into lifting her arms up so that she could slip her shirt over Jane's head. After Jane finally complied, Maura removed the article of clothing slowly, careful not to make Jane feel uncomfortable. Maura followed the trail of exposed skin with her lips, kissing her way up to Jane's right collar bone, jutting prominently out from her shoulder. Maura closed her eyes as she gently kissed her there, before finding purchase on Jane's lips as she tossed the fabric away. She bit down on her bottom lip as she drank in the sight of Jane's naked torso. Jane closed her eyes as she ran her hands over every contour.

"Are you going to make me ask you again?" Maura teased.

"Fuck, no," Jane laughed, happier than she'd ever been. "Come on," Jane whispered, grabbing Maura's hand, "I'm taking you to bed. And I'm going to make sure that this is the best fucking birthday you've ever had."

"Language, Jane," Maura teased, though her heart wasn't in it. She laughed as Jane growled and attacked her with her lips, all the while, dragging Maura to her bedroom.

**-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I**

_**Love it? Hate it? Please review! ;)**_


	2. Secret Love

Title: **1000 Times**

Category: TV Shows » Rizzoli & Isles  
Author: Alwaysbringback-up  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Humor/Romance

**Pairing:** Jane/Maura

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the R&I universe. All characters belong to Janet Tamaro. I promise that my writing is done purely for recreational purposes only. No ill harm is intended.

**-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I**

**A/N: Ask and you shall receive! Some of you wanted me to change the rating and write a second (more steamy) chapter, and so I took those recommendations under advisement. And, well, here you go! **

***Trigger Warning** This chapter is rated M! Please don't read if it's not your thing!**

**-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I**

"Jane?" Maura's voice was hesitant as Jane came to a sudden stop just outside of her bedroom. They hadn't yet crossed the threshold.

"What?" Jane nearly whispered. She tried to hide the fact that her hands were shaking. Maura was a step behind her, torn with indecision.

"Is everything okay?" Maura asked as her hand reassuringly squeezed Jane's.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Jane asked tremulously.

"Okay," Maura exhaled sadly. "Now I know something is wrong," Maura stated. "You're being cagey. It's never a good thing when you answer a question with a question."

"I…" Jane turned to face Maura. "I can't believe I'm admitting this out loud, but…I'm nervous as hell, Maur." Jane cleared her throat. "I never thought this would be happening in a million years," Jane confessed. "What if…what if it's not any good for you. What if…"

"Jane," Maura pleaded as she tugged on Jane's hand, "Don't go down that road. Please."

"Maur," Jane said with a sigh. "Look, I know I act all confident, but I…" Maura dropped Jane's hand and stepped forward, turning Jane's shoulders towards her. She placed a finger to Jane's lips, hoping to silence her. Jane persisted, however. "I might not be good enough for you."

"That's not possible," Maura said simply. "Jane, you can't make me feel all these things that I've never quite felt before, and not be any good at it. It's…. just not possible." Jane opened her mouth to protest, but then Maura's words hit her squarely in the chest.

"I…I make you feel things you've never felt before?" Jane's voice cracked. Maura tried not to feel as if she were being too forward as she grabbed Jane's hand and placed it over her chest. Maura's heart was hammering against her ribcage, filling her ears with a deafening drumbeat. She hoped that Jane could feel that she was just as nervous.

With amazement, she watched Jane's eyes darken and her pupils dilate. This time she slipped her hand behind Jane's neck and tugged. Jane's mouth crashed against hers, teeth clashing as tongues reached out for one another.

Jane was suddenly overloaded with sensation. For a moment she resisted to the best of her ability as Maura's lips clashed against her own. Jane kissed her back just as desperately. Jane closed her eyes, never wanting it to end. As Maura pulled away to take a breath, Jane opened her mouth to speak, only to be assaulted all over again. And since Jane's lips were now parted, Maura's tongue invaded. A moan slipped from her mouth as the she released Jane's hands in favor of exploring the detective's muscular body.

Fingers raked over bare heated skin, and Jane shivered, the sensation nearly too much. She never imagined it would feel like this.

Maura cried out as Jane turned them, pushing the honey brunette up against the wall. Maura should have known that it was inevitable. Jane was the kind of person who needed to feel in control to be comfortable.

Maura figured that Jane had two distinctive sides, as a lover. Jane could be extremely gentle, when it was warranted, or she could be assertive. Tonight, there was certain urgency to what they were doing.

Maura was unprepared for Jane's wandering lips, to stray from hers. Before she knew what was happening, Jane's lips were ghosting along her jaw, over the hollow behind her ear, and down to the pulse point of her neck. And all of a sudden, her knees buckled, her legs seemingly turning to jelly.

Luckily, Jane had fast reflexes. Jane's hands squeezed Maura's hips, holding the blonde up against the wall. Maura moaned, the sound rattling around in her throat, as Jane's thigh wedged itself between Maura's legs, pressing upwards. It was yet another effort, to keep Maura from sinking to the floor, but it left the blonde feeling even more weak and unsteady. Of their own accord, Maura's hips started rolling, and she was grinding down on Jane's muscular thigh.

Maura's thigh wrapped around Jane's back as the brunette wrenched it up from the floor, desperate to hold the beautiful woman close. There were days that Jane felt as if she might die from the pain in her chest, particularly when she overheard the guys talking about the various relationships Maura had that weren't so much of a secret. Then again, Jane knew she had no right. She had had no claim to the one person she truly loved, and so that was why she was so desperate to take anything the perfect honey brunette would give her.

"I still can't believe any of this is happening," Jane whispered in Maura's ear.

"Jane," Maura moaned in return as she slid the zipper down and forced her hand inside. "Believe it. I…I came back for you. You said that you wanted to know why…. it was you." Jane gasped as her thoughts started to race, trying to keep up with all of the information being processed by her brain. She had never imagined such an amazing feeling as she was feeling then. Maura stole another kiss from Jane as Jane's fingers danced upwards between Maura's quivering thighs. "God, I want you."

"Then take me," Maura encouraged. "God, Jane. Just…"

"Not here," Jane replied resolutely. "We're going to do this properly."

"I'm not sure I can even move," Maura confessed thickly.

"It's settled, then," Jane chuckled. Maura squealed as Jane wrenched Maura up from the floor.

"Hurry up," Maura whined as she wrapped her arms tighter around Jane's neck, as the tall muscular lean woman, crossed the threshold. Jane held Maura close to her body as directed the two of them to the bed. She deposited the beautiful onto the bed with a little more force than necessary.

"Unzip me?" Maura asked as she bounced slightly on the edge of the mattress, turning so Jane had better access to her back.

In the blink of an eye, Jane was reaching to draw up Maura's soft, wavy honey colored locks, while her other hand danced across Maura's back, drawing the zipper down gently. Maura moaned as Jane's lips kissed the newly exposed skin along Maura's spine.

"Oh god," Maura gasped, "You're killing me, Jane." Jane smiled as she let go of Maura's hair. The strands tickled the hypersensitive skin on her neck and shoulders as she got used to the sensation again. Jane knelt down at Maura's feet, gently pulling off the woman's spiked heels. She set them gently next to the bedside table, and looked up to meet Maura's stunning hazel eyes. For a long moment, eyes locked. Jane's hands and fingers gentle kneaded at the muscles in Maura's foot, and calf as she sought to relax tired muscles. Maura moaned as all soreness was suddenly alleviated.

"Jane," Maura spoke with need. Jane slowly straightened up. She tugged at Maura's hands, forcing the blonde to stand. Carefully, Maura shimmied out of her dress. She gave Jane a smile of appreciation as Jane took the dress from her and walked to the closet to hang it so that it wouldn't wrinkle.

"So," Jane smiled as she walked back in the room, "Where were…" the next words caught in her throat as she suddenly realized she could see Maura. All of Maura. "We?" Jane's throat suddenly felt unbearably dry.

"I believe that I was about to finish unwrapping my present," Maura replied, with a hungry look in her eyes. Jane, without thinking, looked down, trying to gauge her own state of undress. Her torso was bare, apart from a sports bra. And she was wearing a pair of pajama pants. "Jane," Maura said sweetly. "You're not going to stand there all night, staring at the floor, are you?" Jane looked up and laughed involuntarily.

Slowly, she walked over to the bed, letting her eyes rake just as hungrily over Maura's body. Everything about Maura was perfect. Undeniably perfect.

There are a million questions that Jane wanted to ask, but she couldn't bring voice to them. Maura gasped in surprise as Jane surged forwards and kissed her with unquestionable need. Before either of them could stop them, moans were slipping from lips and their bodies were sent into a frenzy fueled by pure untainted desire. Maura whimpered softly as Jane's hands were suddenly grazing and palming Maura's breasts. Thumbs, brushed over raised, aching nipples, rolling them between her fingers. Maura's throat opened up in a guttural moan. As she started sinking back onto the mattress, Jane is following.

Jane was on top of her, hovering. Bodies brush against one another, seemingly fitting together perfectly. Maura's hands reached up, and Maura moaned in appreciation as Jane's hands seized her hips and warm fingers started etching patterns into her skin. Maura reached for the hem of Jane's bra, yanking it over Jane's head, hardly breaking the kiss. Jane let out a gasp as Maura's lips latched themselves onto her jaw before kissing her way down the detective's neck. Jane hadn't even been aware of Maura's hands or their deft movements until now.

"Oh god," Maura breathed huskily as she caught sight of Jane's chest for the first time, "Even better than I imagined."

"Jane," Maura moaned in a deep throaty voice as Jane's mouth latched onto one of her breasts, her tongue twirling around Maura's nipple as her mouth sucked at it gently. Maura's head dropped back on the mattress as all thought and protest were taken from her. Jane gasped as her body sought more of Maura's touch. One of the medical examiner's deft fingers slipped under the fabric of Jane's boyshorts to the territory beneath it. Jane moaned, a deep guttural moan that shook Maura to her very core as Maura's fingers rubbed at a small bundle of nerves that was Jane's clit, spurring on sensations from nerve endings all over her body. Jane suddenly freed her mouth from Maura's chest before she took Maura in another deep kiss, moaning wantonly into Maura's mouth. Maura returned the sentiment, moaning just as hungrily with desire.

Desperate pleas fell from Maura's parted lips as she covered Jane's hand with her own, trying to persuade the brunette to touch her elsewhere. Maura's head fell back against the pillows as Jane slipped her hand through silken strands and pulled Maura's hair back, exposing the long column of neck, to her searching lips. There were no words for the exhilaration Jane instilled in her when she touched her. It was as if she were being worshiped, and it made her feel safe, loved. "God," Maura gasped, "Jane, please."

"What, baby?" Jane spoke roughly into Maura's ear. Her lingering warm breath against the shell of Maura's ear caused Maura shiver violently. For the first time in a long time, Maura allowed herself to be lost in the heat moment.

"T-Touch me," Maura begged. "Just touch me." Maura's breath hitched as Jane became more vigorous. Jane couldn't say no to Maura, and realized that she didn't want to. She would always give Maura everything she had, until the time came when she had nothing more.

"Anything you want," Jane replied as if there were no question.

"In…. Inside me," Maura pleaded, "God, I need you inside me."

She gasped at the brunette's aggressive touches, moaned at the way Jane seemed to light her body on fire. There were so many sensations, so many things to catalog, only for her to fall into the bottomless depths of Jane's chocolate brown eyes. This went a whole lot deeper than just plain need.

Jane," Maura moaned, as she took the brunette in another hungry passionate kiss. She whimpered as Jane's hand and her fingers, ventured down her stomach towards the neatly trimmed curls below her navel. Maura couldn't breathe as she waited for the first touch of the most sensitive place on her whole body. Jane timed it just perfectly, swallowing Maura's cry of surprise just as she rubbed small circles over the bundle of nerves that robbed the rest of her of all coherent thought.

Jane could hardly breathe herself as she dipped her fingers into hot, wet, clinging molten heat. The kiss deepened as her own arousal took over and clouded Jane's thoughts.

"God, you're so wet," Jane husked as her fingers ghosted over Maura's swollen folds.

"Jane!" Jane felt a twinge in her midsection at he way Maura spoke her name, halfway between a moan and a plea.

"I'm serious," Jane whispered, her voice thick. "See for yourself," Jane ordered. "Touch yourself, Maura," Jane encouraged, "Touch yourself for me."

Maura wanted to feel annoyed, but she was just so desperate, she decided that if she had to touch herself to get her release, she'd do it. Maura's hand slowly quested over heated, smooth flesh, over damp curls. She thought that she might scream, when Jane's hand covered hers. Then Jane was pushing her fingers inside. And Maura's own hand fell down to her sides, left to cling and tangle in the sheets of Jane's bed, as Jane picked up where she'd left off. Maura's hips thrust upwards, her whole back arching as she tried to push Jane's fingers deeper inside.

There were no words for how it felt to be inside of the blonde. Jane closed her eyes as she slid her fingers in and out of clinging molten heat, and then back into it. Maura. She could never get enough of Maura. She would die before she ever quelled that need. Jane imagined there was nothing better and was overwhelmed by it. In time with her thumb, which was drawing circles over Maura's clit, Jane curled her fingers, grazing the rough spot deep inside her lover. Maura's eyes were screwed shut, her lips parted as her hips moved. Jane could feel Maura's thighs tremble as she continued to bestow purposeful touches on Maura's body.

The blonde could do little more than cry out into Jane's bedroom, as her lover, knowing exactly what the blonde wanted and needed, continued to overwhelm her with electrified touches, taking her to the edge of sanity.

"Jane," the sound of desperation in Maura's breathy voice only turned on the detective more, adding a fury to her touches that caused Maura the cry out louder. "Oh god, I'm so close. Just a little more…" Jane adjusted, pushing the heel of her palm against Maura's clit, using the friction to give a higher degree of sensation.

"I want to use my mouth," Jane confessed aloud, and Maura's eyes flew open.

"Oh god," Maura gasped, just at the notion. "Do it. Do it, Jane. Use your mouth. Please."

Jane met Maura's eyes, which were black with unrestrained desire. "Are you sure?" Jane asked.

"Yes," Maura pleaded. "I'm so close. Just…" Jane started kissing her way down Maura's stomach. Jane swirled her tongue around Maura's navel, dipping lower and lower. Jane got to her knees, reaching up to hold down Maura's hips. Maura was nearly on the edge of the bed, giving Jane good leverage. Jane, teasingly bit down on the inside of Maura's thigh, and Maura just about died.

"Jane," Maura pleaded.

"Oh God," Maura gasped, her hands burying themselves in the sheets, as she tried through sheer willpower alone to direct Jane to where she needed the brunette most. But Jane needed no direction. Jane pressed down with her hands, holding Maura to the bed. Already, the blonde's hips were trying to push her way up to Jane's mouth. Jane almost laughed. She liked that she could make Maura this desperate.

Maura tried not to scream as a tongue darted out to taste her for the first time. Jane's flattened tongue grazed, Maura's clit, and the blonde's whole body seized up in pleasure. The deep unrestrained moan that escaped Maura's lips, made Jane repeat the gesture a second and third time.

Maura's body arched backwards onto the bed, her hands left to clench into fists at her sides as Jane took one bold lick, then another and another. She had never felt anything so incredible in her whole life.

Maura squeezed her eyes shut as suddenly two fingers pushed into her, drawing in and out with purposeful strokes.

"Ja…" Maura couldn't even finish the word as her breaths became ragged, and uneven. She was left struggling to grapple with the extreme amounts of pleasure. It was almost too much. Almost. It was pleasure and it was pain. And she so desperately needed release. Maura's body tightened up into a tightly wound coil as Jane swirled his tongue around her, before sucking a particular bundle of nerves into her mouth.

Maura's body went rigid as she felt herself catapulted over the edge. She found herself screaming her best friend's name as she did so.

"Oh god," Maura cried out as her body seized up with an intense climax. Jane tried to prolong Maura's fall from her orgasm as long as was humanly possible. Then she gently pulled herself up Maura's body. She tried not to look too smug as she swam into Maura's view.

Maura's amber and green eyes were even more beautiful and expressive than usual as the blond held her gaze. She had been staring dazedly at the ceiling for a long moment, until two swirls of chocolate came into view.

"Hi," Jane whispered, her smile wide and sincerely elated.

"H-Hi," Maura replied shyly.

"You okay?" Jane asked softly, her eyes twinkling. "I mean…was it…?"

"Okay?" Maura asked incredulously. "Jane, That was easily the best birthday present I've ever gotten."

"Is that so?" Jane asked looking smug.

"I mean…not that your ego needs any boosting right now, but that was," Maura let out another moan, as if to finish her statement.

"Ah, well you haven't seen anything yet," Jane laughed. "We've still got roughly 18 hours of your birthday left."

**-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I**

* * *

_**A/N: I dearly hope that this sequel didn't let you down! Please review and let me know if you enjoyed and if you want more!**_


End file.
